jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Bunnett
Jane Bunnett, (born October 22, 1956) is a Canadian soprano saxophonist, flautist and bandleader known for her Afro-Cuban jazz melodies. video:Flute solo - Jane Bunnett video:Jane Bunnett & Cuban Piano Masters In 2004, she was made an Officer of the Order of Canada. In 2006, she was awarded an honorary Doctorate by Queen's University at Kingston, Ontario, Canada. In addition to her primary instruments, Bunnett also plays the trompeta china, a Cuban wind instrument of Chinese origin. Discography * Jane Bunnett - In Dew Time, 1988Dark Light LP DL-9001, 1988 (with Pullen and Dewey Redman) * Jane Bunnett/Don Pullen - New York Duets, 1989. * Jane Bunnett Quintet - Live at Sweet Basil, 1990. * Jane Bunnett - Spirits of Havana, 1991. * Jane Bunnett - The Water is Wide, 1993 (with Pullen, Jeanne Lee, and Sheila Jordan) * Paul Bley/Jane Bunnett - Double Time, 1994. * Jane Bunnett Rendez-Vous Brazil Cuba, 1995. * Jane Bunnett and The Cuban Piano Masters, 1996. * Havana Flute Summit, 1998. * Jane Bunnett & The Spirits of Havana - Chamalongo, 1998. * Jane Bunnett & The Spirits of Havana - Ritmo + Soul, 2000. * Jane Bunnett - Alma de Santiago, 2001, Juno Award nomination for Best Global recording and Grammy Award nomination for Best Latin Jazz recording. * Spirituals and Dedications, 2002. * Jane Bunnett - Cuban Odyssey, 2002, Juno Award nomination for Best Global recording and Grammy Award nomination for Best Latin Jazz recording. * Jane Bunnett - Red Dragonfly (AKA Tombo), 2004, Juno Award nomination for Contemporary Jazz Album of the Year. * Jane Bunnet - Radio Guantanamo(Guantanamo Blues Project Vol. 1) 2006 Juno Award Winner for Contemporary Jazz Album of the Year. Awards & Nominations 2009 *Juno Awards – Juno Award Winner – ‘Contemporary Jazz Album of the Year’ for “Embracing Voices.” 2006 *Juno Awards – Juno Award Winner – ‘Contemporary Jazz Album of the Year’ for “Radio Guantanamo Blues Project - Vol. I.” 2005 *Urban Music Awards – Received a nomination for Best Jazz Recording of the Year (Radio Guantanamo Blues Project - Vol. I). 2004 *Order of Canada – Jane Bunnett was appointed an Officer of the Order of Canada, the highest civilian honour given in this country, granted to Canadian citizens 'for outstanding achievement and service to the country or to humanity at large.' *Grammy Awards – Grammy Award nominee for ‘Best Latin Jazz Album’ for ‘Cuban Odyssey.’ *DownBeat Magazine Awards – USA – Winner – DownBeat Critic’s Poll for Rising Star Flute. 2003 *Urban Music Awards – Toronto Urban Music Awards winner for ‘Cuban Odyssey.’ *American Jazz Writers’ Association Awards – ‘Cuban Odyssey’ voted ‘Best Latin Jazz Album.’ *Juno Awards – Received a Juno Nomination for Best Global recording for ‘Cuban Odyssey.’ *Grammy Awards – Received a Grammy nomination for Best Latin Jazz recording for ‘Cuban Odyssey.’ *Jazz Journalists Awards – Received an award for Best Latin Jazz Album of the Year for ‘Cuban Odyssey.’ *Juno Awards – Juno Award nominee for ‘Best Contemporary Jazz Album’ for ‘Spirituals & Dedications.’ *Grammy Awards – Grammy Award nominee for ‘Best Latin Jazz Album’ for ‘Alma de Santiago.’ *DownBeat Magazine Awards – (U.S. Prestigious Jazz Monthly Publication) – Received an award for the “Rising Star” in the flute/sax section as voted on by staff and readers. 2002 *Juno Awards – Received a Juno Nomination for Best Global recording (Alma de Santiago - EMI Canada, Connector in Europe). *Smithsonian Institute Awards – May 2002 – Honored by the Smithsonian Institution in Washington, D.C. for “contributions and dedication to the development of Latin Jazz.” *Grammy Awards – Received a Grammy nomination for Best Latin Jazz recording (Alma de Santiago - EMI Canada, Connector in Europe). *Canadian National Jazz Awards – Winner of a National Jazz Award as ‘Saxophonist of the Year.’ *DownBeat Magazine Awards – Again named ‘Top Flautist’ in the Down Beat Magazine Critics’ Poll in the ‘Deserving of Wider Recognition’ category. *Jazz Journalists Awards – Alma De Santiago album nominated by the Jazz Journalists’ Association in the ‘Best Latin Jazz Record of 2001-02’ category. 2001 *Jazz Journalists Awards – Nominated as ‘Best Soprano Saxophonist” by the Jazz Journalists’ Association. *DownBeat Magazine Awards – Chosen as ‘Top Flautist’ in the Down Beat Magazine Critics’ Poll in the ‘Deserving of Wider Recognition.’ category *Juno Awards – Juno Award to Jane Bunnett and her Spirits of Havana Ensemble for ‘Ritmo and Soul.’ 2000 *Toronto Arts Awards – Awarded the Toronto Arts Award for Music. 1995 *Socan Awards – Named SOCAN ‘Jazz Composer of the Year.’ 1994 *The Village Voice Awards – ‘The Water is Wide’ album chosen by The Village Voice as ‘Best Record of the Year.’ 1992 *Juno Awards – Juno Award for Spirits of Havana Jazz Album. 1991 *All-Music Guide Awards – ‘Spirits of Havana’ album picked by the All-Music Guide as one of the top 300 jazz discs of all time. 1988 *Juno Awards – Juno Award nomination for debut album ‘In Dew Time.’ References External links * Official site * Jane Bunnett at The Canadian Encyclopedia Category:Flutists Category:Saxophonists